Rambutku
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: asal usul rambut soi fon


Disclaimer: bleach punya si tite kubo authoress cuma mau bersedih akan poni cacat milik authoress

Aku menyayangi rambutku. Panjangnya sudah mencapai punggungku. Setiap hari kuolesi sari bunga sakura agar tetap lembut dan lembab.

Saudaraku tak ada yang perempuan. Rambut mereka pendek dan membosankan. Seperti sekumpulan rumput kering yang pendek di musim gugur. Ibuku dan nenekku yang bernama sama denganku berambut panjang.

Saat kecil aku ingat aku sering memanjati rambut ibu. Membayangkan rambut itu adalah air terjun dan aku adalah peri air yang berenang vertical ke atas.

Sekarangpun rambutku belum seindah dan sepanjang milik mendiang ibuku. Tapi suatu hari nanti rambutku akan sepanjang akar gantung pohon beringin dan sesejuk air terjun.

Belakangan ini aku sering mengikat rambutku karena selalu membuat wajahku gatal bila sedang berlatih bersama Yoruichi-sama. Aku sempat khawatir ujung-ujung rambutku akan menjadi kering dan pecah, tapi apalah artinya rambutku bila dibandingkan dengan Yang Mulia?

Suatu hari rambutku benar-benar menyebalkan, mereka seperti tiba-tiba bernyawa dan secara sengaja bermain-main di depan wajahku walau sudah kuikat kebelakang dengan pita rambut terkuat. Tapi tiap kali aku berputar ke kanan atau ke kiri pasti ujung-ujungnya menyapu wajahku seperti cambuk kuda. Gerakanku jadi terbatas

"besok saja kita lanjutkan latihannya. Hari ini kau istirahat dulu. Tak apa-apa, Soi." Itu yang dikatakan Yoruichi-sama sambil tersenyum. Beliau sungguh baik sampai aku hampir berniat menusukkan suzumebachi ke tubuhku karena beliau dengan murah hati menoleransi puluhan kesalahan yang kubuat selama latihan.

Hari itu juga aku membeli gunting rambut tembaga dari toko terdekat. Aku duduk di bantal hitam yang berhadapan dengan cermin di kamarku. Cerminku sudah buram dan sedikit retak di bagian atasnya. Cermin Yoruichi-sama pinggirnya terbuat dari emas dan kacanya langsung diganti bila sedikit saja ternoda. Tentu saja.

Minggu lalu rambutku belum 'sehidup' ini. Jadi akan kupotong sedikit saja. Mungkin dua sampai empat senti. Yang penting aku harus meyakinkan ujung-ujungnya tidak menusuk mataku bila tertiup angin.

Pernahkah kau mencoba memotong ponimu sendiri? Kalau pernah, kau pasti mengerti kesulitanku. Satu sisi rambut selalu saja lebih panjang atau pendek dari sisi yang lainnya. Sehingga akan kau potong, dan mendapati sisi satunya jadi lebih panjang. Hal itu kau lakukan lagi dan lagi berulang-ulang sehingga perlahan-lahan kau membabat habis rambutmu sendiri.

Itu yang kulakukan. Sekarang rambutku bahkan tidak sampai sebahuku. Terlambat sudah.

"Hei, Soi!"

Yoruichi-sama muncul di sebelahku. Sangat cepat sampai cermin kecilku hampir terjatuh. Hebat sekali tuanku.

"Tidak biasanya kamu bawa-bawa cermin. Oh! Rambut barumu indah sekali!"

Beliau meneliti rambutku. Betapa beruntungnya aku diperhatikan beliau. Bukan, beliau saja yang terlalu baik sampai membuang waktunya untuk memperhatikan hal kecil seperti rambut pelayannya ini.

"Tapi Yoruichi-sama, saya lebih suka rambut panjang saya."

"Lalu mengapa kau memotongnya? Oh, aku tahu, pasti tersangkut di ranting pohon, atau ketumpahan zat pewarna kimono hingga kau harus memotongnya kan?"

"Tidak, saya saja yang bodoh dan terlalu sok tahu hingga nekat memotongnya sendiri,"

"Tadi kau bilang kau lebih suka rambut panjang, lalu kenapa dipotong? Aneh."

"Karena rambut saya mengganggu saat latihan. Saya tidak ingin membebani Anda."

"Kau aneh."

Wajah beliau tampak anggun saat merendahkanku. Tapi tidak, ia tidak menganggapku rendah. Aku memang aneh.

"Jujur saja ya, kau lebih cantik berambut pendek seperti ini. Lagipula, lihat saja rambutku," Yotuichi-sama menarik ujung rambutnya. Memperlihatkannya padaku. Rambut beliau sungguh indah, walau pendek, seperti cermin yang memantulkan sinar mentari. Tak ada rambut seindah rambut beliau.

"Sekarang rambut kita sama-sama pendek. Orang pasti mengira kita kakak dan adik."

Kakak dan adik? Tentu saja tidak. Perbedaan antara kami lebih kontras disbanding air dan api. Tapi aku menghargai pendapat beliau. Sangat menghargai. Andai saja… lupakan.

"kenapa diam saja? Masih sedih karena kehilangan rambut panjangmu?"

"Tidak, Yoruichi-sama. Saya senang rambut saya mirip rambut Anda. Eh, ah, tapi tentu saja rambut Anda lebih indah."

"Bodoh."

Ha?

"Aku tahu kau masih menyayangkan rambut panjangmu."

"Saya tidak membantah, Yoruichi-sama."

Beliau terdiam. Sosoknya saat sedang serius sangat indah. Seindah lukisan zaman dulu.

Kupikir beliau tersinggung karena aku telah berkata tidak jujur. Bodohnya aku.

"Aku tahu!"

Eh?

"Kau bisa tetap memiliki rambut panjang sekaligus pendek sepertiku! Biarkanlah rambutmu tumbuh panjang sekali sepanjang yang kau suka. Tapi sebagian dari rambutmu tetap dipotong pendek. Sisanya yang panjang dibalut oleh kain atau pita hingga tidak mengganggu gerakanmu! Pintar kan aku?"

Aku terdiam. Aku membayangkan apa jadinya aku dengan model rambut pilihan Yoruichi-sama. Suka tak suka tentu saja aku harus patuh. Tapi aku sangat menyukai gambaran yang tervisualisasi di benakku. Cantik. Tuanku memang sangat pengertian.

Aku menyukai model rambut itu, bahkan sesudah hari itu, hari dimana beliau mengkhianatiku. Dan ketika kami bertemu lagi, aku agak kecewa melihat rambut beliau sudah tumbuh panjang.

Tapi suatu hari beliau menarik rambut pendekku, dan menarik sejumput tebal rambut yang membingkai wajah beliau, rambut yang tersisa dari kuncir kudanya.

"Orang pasti berpikir kita kakak-adik."

………………………………………………..

Dibuat secara terburu-buru.

Terinspirasi dari kenangan soi fon.

Aneh tapi R&R yaa.


End file.
